Rise of the Guardians, A Love Story
by YukiGirl21
Summary: When I watched the movie, I thought it was awesomely epic, but it needed romance, is what I thought. So meet the older sister of Jamie, 16 year old Jane Bennett. She was instead the first believer-and lover of Jack Frost. When Jane meets Jack Frost, she finds out about the Guardians, she also uncovers more about herself and mysterious secrets hidden from her by her own family.
1. 300 Years Of Solace Until

**~Chapter One~**

_**Jack Frost's P.O.V**_

300 years. 300 years since I'm completely invisible to the world. I am nobody. Well, not exactly, for my name is Jack Frost. That is all I ever know about myself. I found out my name, from _him_. The Man on the Moon. And that's all he ever told me. I never know where I came from, or how. All I just remember is 300 years of isolation. That is until I met her.

I fly through the air, laughing, as the wind carries me throughout the city. I frost the roads and bring icy chills of winds throughout the people. I laugh at the mischief I cause, and fly up into the air. "Wind! Take me home!" I order. As it always does, it carries me back.

I shake my staff with snow falling from it, snow covering up the ground, the temperatures dropping low the way I like it. "Snow day!" I yell, flying through the streets. I swoop down to the ground, past some kids, blowing away a book from one of the kid's hands. "Huh, that looks interesting." I say, examining it.

The boy, a brunette, runs towards the book picking it up. "C'mon Jamie, why ya still obsessed with that encyclopedia for the weirdos book?" one of the kids ask teasingly. "It's not the encyclopedia for the weirdos book, it's an encyclopedia of the unknown! Bigfoot was sighted _three_ times this year, in the Michigan woods! That's almost near our home!" the boy named Jamie says excitedly.

His friends laugh. "Yeah, yeah, anyway, it's a snow day! That means, no school!" one of his friend whoop. "Yeah!" the rest cheer. "You're welcome." I say, smiling, even though I know they can't hear me.

I decide to follow them, only to past the time for today. "Huh, if it's a snow day, that means that the Easter Bunny will make it harder for us to find his eggs! Hopefully he won't get grumpy for this sudden snow storm!" a girl says, giggling.

"Oh yeah, he's going to be grumpy alright. In fact, he's grumpy all of the time knowing him when I'm on his bad side all of the time." I say, rolling my eyes. Then a woman comes outside. "Jamie, don't forget to wear your hat!" she says, stuffing it on his head.

"Mooom, I don't need it!" he whines. "Well, you should, because Jack Frost will be nipping at your nose." My ears perk up when she mentions that. "Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asks curiously. "He's no one sweetie." The woman replied. I can feel the air dropping suddenly because I'm infuriated.

"Actually mom, Jack Frost is somebody." I hear someone says. We all turn to a girl, who looks of age sixteen, and has brunette hair reaching to her shoulders. "Jack Frost is a winter sprite, or spirit in terms who causes winter to come." The girl says matter-a-factly. I turn to her, wide-eyed. How would she know that? Does she know who I am?

I lean in, with excitement. "That's nice Jane. Now, babysit your brother and his friends." the woman says, picking up their younger sister and going inside. "Hey Jane, can you tell me more about Jack Frost?" Jamie asks.

The girl, Jane, cocks her head. "Well Jack Frost is believed to be in the form of an old man." I wrinkle my nose at that fact. "But in other cases, he's a young adult claimed to have silver hair, and everytime he blows, there are icy winds. He carries around a wooden staff of some sort, which gives him his powers." Jane explains.

I can feel my heart pounding in excitement. The boy Jamie only laughs. "Lame! Does he give presents or money to us like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy?" Jane considers this. "Well, without him there will be really no winter. You'll have no more snow, which means no more snowball fights, no more building snowmen, or sleigh riding. And most important of all…no more school days off!" Jane says, grinning.

I can feel myself smiling at her. "He can't be real, cuz nobody doesn't believe in him." Jamie points out. I feel a pang in my chest of that reminder. Jane crosses her arms. "People do believe in him. It's just not enough. All of those famous holiday figures like, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sand Man, are believed in only because you little children get something from them as a gift." She says crossly.

"Exactly!" Jamie says, smiling, grabbing a sleigh. But before he runs off, he pauses, and glances over to Jane. "Do _you_ believe in Jack Frost?" he questions. I hold my breath, not hoping much, but there is still a faint glimmer of it. Jane thinks about it.

"Yes. Maybe I do." She replies.


	2. Snow Day!

**~Chapter Two~**

_**Jane's P.O.V**_

I roll my eyes as I watch Jamie run off with his other friends. Guess I have to follow him. As I start walking, I suddenly notice a hooded figure sitting on our house fence. I glance over to this figure. The guy has a blue hoodie covered in frost, silver white hair, blue crystal eyes, and he's holding a frost covered wooden staff. Huh, strange looking guy.

"Eh, dude, what are you doing on the fence?" I ask him, approaching the guy. His blue crystal eyes widen with surprise and shock. "Y-you can see me?" he asks in shock.

"No duh." I reply sarcastically. The guy breaks out in a smile, flashing white teeth. _Almost as white as fresh snow._ I thought to myself.

"That's great! You can see me! You believe in me!" he whoops, jumping up in the air, landing in front of me. It then occurs to me.

"You're Jack Frost." I say suddenly, making sense to me now.

"Huh. Well that took less explaining than I thought." he says, scratching his snow white hair.

"Hmm. Why can't people see you?" I ask curiously. Jack's shoulders slump.

"It's because…no one believe in me. If a person doesn't believe in a magical being like me, they can't see me. But you…you're my first believer!" he exclaims.

I smile. "Well congrats Frost. But I need to go off to babysitting my brother." I then turn away from him, walking over to Jamie and his friends.

He catches up to me. "You know, for my first believer, you don't seem that enthusiastic about being able to see a magical immortal being." Jack points out. I shrug.

"What do you expect? I'm a teenager." I say carelessly. He flashes me a grin.

"Maybe I should show you a winter spirit's power." He picks up a handful of snow, and blows frost on it. Then, he throws it all the way over to Jamie and his friends. It lands on my brother, straight on his head. I laugh. "Headshot!" We both go over to the group.

Jamie laughs, and I notice that blue sparkle is around his head. "Okay, who threw that snowball? Whoever it is, isn't going to get away with it!" he says, grinning. Then he picks up a handful of snow, and throws it at my face.

"Jamie James Alexander Bennett, that was not a fair shot!" I shout, saying his whole name. His friends laugh at the use of his full name. I pick a snowball, and try to throw it at Jamie but ended up hitting one of his friends. The next moment, we're all laughing, going into an epic snowball fight.

Jack is also in the fight, and keeps us all supplied, making more snowballs for us. I then accidently throw one at Cupcake. That's right, Cupcake. That huge scary girl that's even my size, I hit her with a snowball. And you do not want to see her when she's angry. She growls and turns to us.

"I hit Cupcake." I whisper.

"She hit Cupcake."

"You hit Cupcake?"

She advances to us, clenched fists. Suddenly, she gets hit directly in the face with a snowball. I glance over to Jack, who's standing on his staff. I cover my mouth from laughing and congratulating him. The blue sparkle appears around her face and she starts laughing. The next moment, all of us are running from Cupcake, who's carrying a huge snowman head.

While running, Jamie, Jack frosts the ground, then he falls down on his sled. "Jack!" I holler angrily. I try to catch Jamie, but end up falling on the sled with him. Then, we both fly off, skiing onto the street.

Jamie and I scream as Jack is hovering above us. He frosts the road quickly, making a pathway to safety. Well, not really, since, I don't know, cars are _driving towards us!_ I would be enjoying this if our lives aren't on the line. Behind us, furniture comes out from a truck, hurdling behind us.

Jack continues to frost the road, leading us up a dirt hill and onto another street. Then, we're sliding on the sidewalk at top speed. We go back on the street, and Jamie begins to chuckle. I grip onto the sides of the sleigh.

Suddenly, there's a truck with a slide coming towards us. "JACK FROST!" I scream.

"Sis, who are you talking too?" Jamie asks.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Jack says, paving a frosted path, hurdling us into the sky. It all seems to fly in slow motion. We then land in a pile of snow. I stumble out of the pile, disheveled. I steal a glance over to Jack, half infuriated, but smiling.

"Did you see that? I mean, that was awesome! We were just flying through the air—" And then a red couch runs over Jamie. All of us breathe in sharply. "Jamie! Mom's going to kill me…" I moan. However, he pops out of the snow, one of his front teeth missing.

"Awesome, I lost a tooth! Looks like I get the visit from the tooth fairy!" he says triumphantly. His friends cheer with him.

Jack Frost frowns. "C'mon? The Tooth Fairy? She didn't make this happen, I did? What happened to all of the fun awhile ago, that was me! Was does it get to have attention around here?" he says, jumping in front of Jamie and his friends. but they simply go right through him.

Jack clutches his chest. I watch a little sadly as Jamie and his friends walk off. "I'm sorry. That they don't believe in you." I say to Jack, patting his shoulder. He shrugs.

"How about you come home with me? We can talk more." I offer.


End file.
